Rion
Rion is the hero in Di-Gata Defenders. At twelve years old, Rion is a mysterious and inexperienced white-haired Defender. He is the youngest boy of the Defenders and he was to be trained as a secret "weapon" to help the Defenders defeat the Ethos, although he himself was half-Ethos. He lived at a dojo with Tzur, a giant rock golem creature who was preparing him for combating the Ethos. However, his training was cut short when the Megalith was released and destroyed. After he met the Defenders, he travelled with them. His inexperience has granted him consequences. His first time he tried to help (which was the defenders VS Zad), he ended up causing more damage than help to the Defenders, and almost got dragged into the Dark Realm with Kara. However, with help from Spider-Robotus, that fate was prevented. However, he is slowly learning how to control himself and the use of his Di-Gata energy. He currently replaces Kara in the main travelling party while she is off training. He also holds a dark secret. When he succumbs to rage, the rocks on his headband start connecting themselves to his body. Two become rock Katara (कटार), and another forms as a buckle on his cape. His power multiplies and he becomes a dark incarnate of himself. He cannot cast stone spells in this form, but his multiplied energy allows him to take down enemies with his arms. The power is enough to vaporize a single Zad in a matter of seconds. Afterwards, he reverts back to his human form and his body becomes fatigued. Malco believes that this power may be useful to the Ethos and the destruction of the Defenders. Brackus theorizes that the Ethos have something to do with his transformations, which proved to be true, as the Rion is later revealed to be the experiment to create warriors through use of Ethos essence but the project was deemed a failure. It is also discovered that he has the natural ability to calm guardian creatures and speak their ancient language, which is over thousands of years old. He currently is the only one that is able to trust Brackus as the healer at first glance. And he is also the only one who cares for him or offers him food. His actions have caused arguments between him and Seth, since Seth believes that some foul play is happening with Brackus. The only proof they have against Brackus is what he did to Seth's arm, but Seth takes full responsibility for it, as he says he asked him to, but Rion doesn't believe it. And when Kara was still alive they would flirt back and forth with each other. After the Defenders managed to save their Dojo's power core from being destroyed by Kali, Rion gains the power to merge with Arvengus, to increase his powers. He can release from this transformation at will. His guardian is Arvengus, which was given to him by Tzur. He specializes in Yin and Nega sigils, and his spells consist mostly of natural elements like silver and rock. Category:Male Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes